Darling, have you noticed
by CharlesEvanWinters
Summary: A story where lena notices things and asked kara if she she noticed them as well and vice versa
1. chapter 1

**I was scrolling through my facebook when I saw a picture of nsync and I rememnered kara loves nsync so I thought this would be a cute thing to do I hope you enjoy please review**

We were both curled up with eachother on the couch playing on our phones as I was scrolling through Facebook I noticed that someone posted a picture of Guy Fieri next to an old photo of nsync

"Darling have you ever noticed that old publicity photos of nsync always make them look like Guy Fieris five sons?" I asked while she was playing on her phone

she stopped what she was doing and looked at me incredulously

"what? no they dont" she said matter-of-factly

"Honey yes they do" I replied showing her the picture that was on my screen

but she was dead set on proving me wrong so she told me to send the picture to alex and ask her what she thought so I did

BDanvers: oh my god... did you show that to kara nsync looks like his children XD

I showed her the text alex sent me and kara told me she wanted me to send the picture to our other friends and we made a bet

"if all our friends agree with you I will eat one of Maggies gross vegan meals" she said "but if even one of them agreea with me... we get a puppy and name him Fluffy Fatone"

"Kara look at the picture you cant tell me with a straight face that you dont agree with me" I smiled at her sending the picture to all our friends

all of them replied back agreeing with me except for one and thats because he hadnt read the text message yet

"so wait if you win you get something adorably fluffy but if I win youre gonna force yourself to eat vegan food?"

Karas face scrunched up and she nodded

"how about this if I win instead of getting a dog we get a cat and we name it Einstein. Deal?"

"Deal."

and we waited for jonn to text back


	2. Tom Cruise

**Ive seen mission impossible but its been awhile and I dont remember if he smiled or not in the movie lets just say he did.**

Laying down on the couch with my head in Karas lap and our cat we got named Einstein after jonn agreed with me we were watching the first mission impossible movie with Tom Cruise my favorite actor i love the seriousness he brings to the screen

Kara is playing with my hair and Tom Cruise smiles on screen

Kara stops and I look up at her

"Everything okay?" I ask her

"huh? oh yeah I just thought... never mind" she smiles "lets watch the movie" she says turning her attention back to the screen

I shrug it off thinking its probably nothing and Kara goes back to playing with my hair while we watch the movie

when the movie ends Kara smiles to herself

"what has you smiling?" I ask

"your pretty face?"

"that sounds more like a question than an answer" I smirk and trap her between me and the counter

"you do have a very pretty face" she says

I lean in and kiss her "so do you" i say "now what has you smiling?"

" have you ever noticed that Tom Cruise's front tooth is like directly in the middle of his face?" she asks

I back away "Im sorry what?"

she nods "its true look" she says walking over to the tv playing the moment where Tom Cruise smiled in the movie

"oh my god. Wow he does."


	3. Jedi Suck

Kara and I always end up in the same position on this couch we always end up cuddling here for one reason or another honestly Ive never been more comfortable so yet again she and I are huddled up on the couch watching starwars.

"I dont really like Princess Leia." Kara says

"Why not?" I ask

"She lies to tarkin with the life of her planet on the line" she replies "She's dragged in front of Grand Moff Tarkin, and is told her entire planet will be blown to chunky salsa if she doesn't talk. This is after being tortured, by the way.

And she stone cold lies to his face. More to the point, when he buys it, and decides to blow up Alderaan anyway, she doesn't sell out the actual base.

Adding to this is the fact that she's got a human lie detector with a penchant for homicide standing right behind her. You know, no biggie."

"I can see where you wouldn't like her on that point but she did it to save the galaxy" I told her

"sith or jedi?" she asks me

"jedi." i say simply

"why?"

"they fight for a noble cause saving people from the tyranny of the empire.. dont tell me youre a sith" I say

she shrugs "Im more in the middle but I dislike the way the way the jedi run things." she says

"how do you mean?" I ask

before she answers we hear a knock on the door Kara looks at the door

"its my sister" she says getting up to let her in

"Hey Alex, Hey Maggie"

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Alex asks

"we were watching star wars but Kara was about to tell me why she doesnt like the way the jedi do things" I say

"oh yeah she did that when i first showed her the movie" Alex says "Maggie doesnt like how they do things either"

they move to sit down

"alright well first of all i think the jedi are a religious cult thatoperates outside the law with no oversight, abducts children, engages in guerrilla warfare, maintains an unshakeable conviction they are always right, and carry around deadly swords made out of lasers" she says

"im sorry a religious cult?" i ask "and they dont kidnap kids"

"oh but they do" maggie says "Any parents who notice their kids areparticularly adept at moving things with their mind would be wise torun and hide, because the Jedi are coming for your babies. As Qui-Gon pointed out to Anakin's mom inThe Phantom Menace, had her annoying child been born in the Republic, he would have already been ripped from her caring arms and thrown into Jedi training, forced to grow a rat tail and hang out withthis guy. Sweet deal, right? While some may say becoming a Jedi is every kid's wildest dream, others might point out that this involves removing them fromtheir homes when they are too young to havedeveloped moral reasoning so they can be taught tokill effectively, feel nothing, and look forward to dying so that theycan become part of something bigger than themselves."

"also" Kara adds "they lie obi wan straight up lied to luke about anikan saying that he wanted his son to have his lightsaber when he was older granted I understand why he didnt want luke to know his father was space hitler We even get the decision to not share how the lightsaber Luke's holding was taken from his dad right after Obi-Wan himself cut the dude to pieces and left him to burn alive. But choosing never to do so and instead letting him find out during a sword fight on the precipice of a bottomless pit just seems wrong. And why did Kenobi feel the need to make up the entirely irrelevant bit about Anakin wanting his only son to have his lightsaber in the first place? I have to stop other wise im just gonna be sitting here explaining all the reasons the jedi are bad people lets just enjoy the movie" she says

 **Was this just me trying to convince all you jedi out there to join me on the dark side?? Maybe... but the article I found all this in did raise some good points I hope you enjoyed the next chapter should be super adorable and sappy please review**


	4. Greys Anatomy

**Thank you Andrew for your review im sorry I ruined starwars for you I still thoroughly enjoy the movies though i side with the empire everytime**

Im working at my desk on thursday when I hear Kara landing on my balcony as Supergirl

"Lena why are you still working?" she says

I smirk "Are you really asking my that while dressed as Supergirl?" I ask her

She looks down as if she forgot what she had on "You know I can change in a matter of seconds. Tonight is Greys Anatomy night and if we dont leave now well miss the beginning" she complains

"Alright let me just finish this and we can go" I say as I finish writing on the review that needed to be approved "And done" I say but before i can finish Kara has already flown me out through the balcony and onto her living room couch.

after the episode finishes Kara asks me how I liked it

"Kara you just introduced me to this show a week ago and Im not even finished with season 2 yet the episode you just showed me is from season 13 I had no idea what was going on." I tell her

"Im sorry I just want this to be a thing we do every Thursday and with you working by the time you get caught up Shondra could decide to end the show all together" she says but me having done extensive research on the show and its characters I know that Shondra told the press that its up to Ellen Pompeo whether or not she wants to continue and I tell her this.

"Still... and how do you know this anyway?" she asks

I raise my eyebrow like _really?_

"I also found out that the man who plays Preston Burke is no longer on the show because of a homophobic slur he said to the man who plays George O'Malley."

"oh Rao really?" she asks and I simply nod

"Also the episode where Meredith gives an organ to her father resulting in her hospital stay? Ellen was pregnant and they didnt want to make her pregnant on the show."

Kara just looks at me before saying "I thought we agreed no more researching shows before watching them"

I shrug "I like to know things in advance like Did you know that every episode title ofGrey's Anatomyis also the name of a song? The show is known for its heavy use of pop music. Sometimes the music even drowns out the rest of what's going on in a scene, but either way it's always been a big part of the show. Remember the original theme song? So freaking catchy! The first episode of the whole series is named after a Beetle'ssong, "A Hard Day's Night." It's an apt title. When we first meet the interns, they're clearly having a rough go. There's also an episode in season 10 that's called "Thriller." The reason? It's a Halloween themed episode and the E.R. is filled with costumed patients"

I say before continuing

"Also Some of the surgical nurses on the show are actually nurses In real life. Remember Bokhee? She's a scrub nurse that appears often in the O.R. She rarely says anything on the show, but she's there to help support the fake doctors around her. In reality, she probably knows more about medicine than everyone around her on set. And that's because she's an actual surgical nurse."

"I want to watch it from the beginning now and see if i can find any little easter eggs" Kara says

"maybe now ill get caught up" i say smiling at her before we get comfortable on the couch amd start Greys Anatomy over on Netflix


	5. Fuck off Santa

**because it was christmas and I forgot about a picture I saw one time**

Its Christmas eve and Alex, Maggie, Kara, and I are at Karas watching Christmas movies Kara and I are snuggled on one end of the couch while Maggie and Alex are at the other end.

We're almost through with the third christmas movie on Kara's list (yes she has a list) when I pause the movie

"Why did you pause it?" Alex asks me

"This is the third movie we've watched." I say

Kara furrows her brows "Yeah? what about it?"

"Did you notice after santa gets to the first house on the screen and leaves all the gifts he just fucks off 20 miles in whatever direction doesnt even bother going to the other houses." I say

"Maybe hes going in alphabetical order?" Kara suggests

"Kara Darling the house he just delivered to the mailbox said the zimmermans." I say

"maybe he was done"

"that was the only house he visited in that town." Alex says

We would have continued this conversation except that Supergirl was needed which meant that alex was leaving with kara

as they fought the alien that was rampaging through town the alien manahed to throw Kara into the towns power supply and the whole city went dark

which meant the tv went off and i could watch to make sure kara was alright

I didnt get to actually know if she was fine until I hear her open the sliding door at first im on edge because it might not be her

"Lena?" i hear her say and i sigh in relief

"Im in here maggie left before the power went out" I say

"i know she texted alex and i dropped alex at her place"

remembering my phone was still charged i look at it to check the time and see that its midnight

kara is standing infront of me holding my hand and i know she can see in the dark better than i can so i uae the light from my phone screen to slightly see her face as I pull her in for a kiss

"Merry Christmas my Supergirl" I say smiling as i pull away

she smiles at me "Merry Christmas Lee"

 **I know its late but Merry Christmas yall I hope you had a good holiday**


	6. Zombies and Sleepytimes

4 days after christmas and Lena decides she wants date night to be us watching 2 "Zombie" movies "28 Days Later" and "28 Weeks Later"

as were sitting on the couch with popcorn between us with the second movie already going I think about the eye gouging scene from the first one not exactly a pleasing sight

the second one just started maybe 10-15 minutes ago and theres another eye gouging scene so I pause it

"why? why are the makers of this movie so obsessed with eye gouging this ia the second time its happened and the only type of assault that has been repeated" I say

Lena shrugs "Its effective" she says

and I press play on the movie not wanting to talk about eye gouging any further moving the popcorn and cuddling into Lena

 **LENA** The movie is almost over and I notice that Kara is snoring something that I didn't know she even did.

I know she wont believe me when i tell her so i grab my phone and start to video her snoring

she sounds like a cat when its angry

when i have enough evidence i put my phone away and fall asleep with Kara

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** I wake up before Kara but only by a minute or so

I texted alex before i fell asleep and asked her if kara ever snored she still hasnt replied back to me

"Kara did you know you snore?" i ask

"what? No i dont." she says

"yes you do" i say "why else would i say that?"

she shrugs so i grab my phone and show her the video i made her fave Goes red

"I think its cute usually I fall asleep before you so im not surprised i didnt fimd out till now" I smile and she just smirks evilly

 _oh no do I do something in my sleep that I dont know about???_


	7. Love Myself (insert winky)

**I just wanna clarify I LOVE HAILEE STEINFELD thank you**

 **Lena pov**

"Kara" I say as were heading towards Alex's apartment for game night.

"Yeah love?"

"That song by Hailee Steinfeld... 'Love Myself'... have you noticed that it sounds like shes singing about masturbation?"

"What? No it isnt." she says

Instead of trying to talk her into it, i connect my phone to the bluetooth in the car and open my music app; to find the song and play it.

"Listen carefully to the lyrics darling."

 _'When i get chills at night i feel it deep inside without you_

 _know how to satisfy keeping that tempo right without you_

 _pictures in my mind on replay_

 _im gonna touch the pain away_

 _I know how to scream my own name_

 _scream my name_

 _I love me_

 _gonna love myself no i dont need anybody else_

 _hey_

 _gonna love myself no i dont need anybody else_

 _cant help myself no i dont need anybody else_

 _any time day or night_

 _I take it nice and slow feeling good on my own without you'_

I stop the song there because I know ive already gotten my point across by the look on her face

"Oh my God, I cant believe it.. Its still a good song tho.." she says and I agree with her

its a good song regardless of what its about or what it sounds like its about

"do you think alex knows?" she asks with a smile

knowing that its Alex's song to jam to when shes cleaning around her house or focused on her work..

"are you thinking of ruining Alex's work song?" i ask "cause if you are im in" I tell her as we pull up to Alex's apartment.


End file.
